


Бесконечный узел / The Endless Knot

by Lodowiec



Series: Shibari_chiss [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Psychology, Romance, Shibari, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: "Аристокра…" — имперец замялся, вспоминая последовательность букв, звуков и придыханий ее длинного имени. Хатт подери! Он же несколько вечеров учился его выговаривать!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Main: Voss Parck / female chiss
> 
> ! Продолжение фанфика "Градиентное лезвие".
> 
> 1\. Предупреждение: шибари.  
> 2\. Культура, анатомия и физиология чиссов - хэдканон автора, взятый из фанфика "Искусство чиссов".  
> 3\. Здесь вообще очень много хэдканона, так что если вас сквикает, закройте фанфик и покиньте мой профиль.  
> 4\. Слова чеунха - частично переделанная латынь, частично использован переводчик на чеунх (боже, сколько там багов!).  
> 5\. Пояснение к названию фика: **бесконечный узел**, или вечный узел является символическим узлом в Тибете и Монголии. Символ взаимозависимости всех явлений и живых существ во Вселенной.  
> 6\. Канон: РВ.
> 
> Потрясающий рисунок Рурр’охаза’сабосен от Alina Nice:  
> https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/l_inferno_s/80533177/76834/76834_900.jpg
> 
> Восс Парк. Скетч от necrulya:   
> https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/l_inferno_s/80533177/60020/60020_600.jpg

Яркие дни на Нирауане наблюдаются только в летний период, когда планета, двигаясь по своей орбите, достигает точки перигелия - наиболее близкой к тусклой красной звезде. В это время на широте Крепости Руки особенно тепло и светло. Мэрис Фераси и Восс Парк, устроив себе выходной, уселись в крытой беседке в парке, разбитом во внутреннем дворе крепости. Попивая каф, они наслаждались гармонией природы, дышали свежим воздухом и болтали о том о сём. Мэрис часто отдыхала здесь, а вот Воссу редко удавалось вырваться на природу. Приходилось разрываться между командованием собственно крепостью и полетами в многодневные патрули на звездном разрушителе «Быстрый удар».

Без гранд-адмирала Трауна, вновь отправившегося по неотложным делам в Центр Империи, ему было сложно, и Мэрис всеми силами помогала и поддерживала имперца, так неожиданно ставшего ее лучшим другом. За прошедшие пару лет они стали настоящими компаньонами, работая, как одна команда, понимая друг друга с полуслова и прекрасно зная привычки и потенциал друг друга: Восс — в военной сфере, Мэрис — в гражданской.

— Я видела, как дроиды разгружали ящики с цилиндрами Спаати, — непринужденно болтала девушка, видя, впрочем, что Восс вежливо кивает, но пропускает большую часть слов мимо ушей. — Капитан Нириц сказал, что подобные использовались во время Войны Клонов. А ты что скажешь?

— А? — отвлекся Парк и вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

— Отставить витать в облаках, капитан, — пытаясь подражать тону гранд-адмирала Трауна, выпалила Мэрис и громко рассмеялась. — Чиссы на языковых уроках не позволяют себе отвлекаться.

— Это они из вежливости, — буркнул Восс, рассеяно отхлебнув каф.

— Просто у кого-то дисциплина хромает, — вставила шпильку Мэрис и протянула ему кепи. — А вот, кажется, и гостья пожаловала. Новоприбывшая представительница Второй Правящей семьи, видишь? Быстро она здесь освоилась.

Высокая, стройная женщина, облаченная в молочно-белое сари, обшитое по краям золотистой каймой, неспешным шагом направлялась к ним. В ее идеальной осанке, точеных чертах лица и великолепной фигуре чувствовалось благородство и характерные для чиссов горделивость и чопорность. Гладкая кожа отливала красивым сапфировым оттенком, а лоснящиеся иссиня-черные волосы волнистыми локонами ниспадали на грудь и прикрывали плечи. Темно-алые, почти бордовые глаза светились надменностью.

Успев немного пообщаться с чиссами и научившись у Трауна распознавать их эмоции, Мэрис знала: надменностью и чопорностью в данном случае успешно замаскировано любопытство. Аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен прибыла на Нирауан неделю назад, изъявив желание присоединиться к Империи Руки. Удивлен был даже Траун, ибо сюда отправлялись молодые чиссы из обычных семей, не поддерживающие доктрину Доминации. Мэрис провела для аристокры несколько индивидуальных уроков общегалактического языка и в вежливой беседе узнала, что та, изучив биографию и взгляды бывшего красистора Митт‘рау’нуруодо, отказалась от своего титула и положения в чисском обществе, дабы присоединиться к нему, ибо сталкивалась лично с последствиями нападения таинственных «чужаков издалека».

— Аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен, — Мэрис поднялась, поправив подол алого сари, и вежливо поклонилась, а также приветственно кивнула двум чиссам в черной форме, сопровождавшим высокопоставленную гостью.

—  _Ч’ирцсен Фераси_ ***** , — женщина-чисс лишь слегка склонила голову, устанавливая дистанцию между своей принадлежностью к Правящей семье и сдержанным обращением к Мэрис как к знатному собеседнику-нечиссу. Девушка спрятала улыбку, вспомнив, как Рурр’охаза’сабосен узнала, что она и Митт’рау’нуруодо вместе, но оказалась достаточно деликатна, чтобы не высказывать недовольства. Браки между чиссами и инородцами считались в высшей степени святотатством и подрывом устоев общества. Однако, восхитившись обширными познаниями Мэрис в чисской культуре и практически идеальным произношением чеунха, миролюбиво, хоть и сдержанно, аристокра приняла ее в свой пока что очень узкий круг общения.

—  _Аристокра Рур’р… Рорр’аха…_

Восс Парк вытянулся по стойке смирно. Только что не отсалютовал. «Фуражку забыл надеть, капитан», хихикнула про себя Мэрис, наблюдая за попытками имперца справиться с трудновыговариваемым чеунхом.

—  _Красистор Всс’арк_ , — женщина вежливо кивнула и, вместо того чтобы поморщиться, легонько изогнула тонкую иссиня-черную бровь.

 

***

 

— Восс, глаза сотрешь! — Мэрис несколько раз провела ладонью перед лицом раскрасневшегося до самых ушей имперца, наблюдавшего, как Рурр’охаза’сабосен скрылась за поворотом. — Слушай-ка, кажется, я знаю причину твоей рассеянности.

— Нет, это не она! — выпалил Парк и, сообразив, что так глупо раскололся, смущенно опустил голову. — Криффова бездна!

— Только при ней этого не произноси, ладно? — Мэрис залилась смехом и плюхнулась на скамью. — Барон Фел всю Серую эскадрилью научил этому ругательству.

— О чем вы там разговаривали? Я ни слова не понял, — Восс снял кепи и вытер пот со лба.

— Она поинтересовалась, почему я без эскорта, — сказала Мэрис, потянув имперца за рукав кителя и заставив сесть. — И еще немного об интродуцированных в саду растениях спрашивала. Ей не приходилось встречаться с такими. На Ксилле нет собственной растительной флоры.

— А зачем тебе эскорт? — удивился Парк.

— По чисскому этикету любой женщине из Правящей семьи или имеющей мужа, служащего во благо Правящей семьи, необходимо сопровождение, — терпеливо пояснила Мэрис.

— Ну, мы же с тобой вместе, — выпалил Парк и, увидев театральное удивление на ее лице, стушевался. — То есть мы находимся рядом! Отдыхаем вместе! Я твой сопровождающий, в общем.

Он демонстративно похлопал по кобуре бластера, давая понять, что в обиду ее не даст, чем вызвал умилительную улыбку.

— Есть один небольшой момент, — лукаво улыбнулась Мэрис, на что Парк удивленно поднял брови, — ты не чисс.

— Крифф…

— Восс!

— Можно подумать, ты не чертыхаешься! — обиженно воскликнул он, одернув воротник кителя.

— Мне чеунха достаточно, — не осталась в долгу Мэрис; будучи настоящим воином Империи на мостике звездного разрушителя, в общении с друзьями Восс Парк был застенчивым и немного наивным, что крайне забавляло ее. — Ну? Будем приводить красистора Парка в чувство?

— Мэрис! — не выдержал он. — Не изображай агента ИББ!

— Тебе нравится аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен, — констатировала она и со всей серьезностью в голосе добавила. — Думаю, вам стоит пообщаться.

— Есть одна маленькая проблема, — Восс обреченно опустил голову, признавая досрочное поражение, — я не чисс.

— И что? — пожала плечами Мэрис. — Я тоже не чисс.

— Меня и близко к ней не подпустят, — капитан имперского флота, похоже, собрался сдаться без боя. — И языка я не знаю. А на общегалактическом она не говорит.

— Попроси ее обучить тебя, — настаивала Мэрис.

— Но… но… посмотри, кто она, а кто я, — он с горечью вздохнул. — Она даже внимания на меня не обратила, с тобой общалась.

— Ошибаешься, Восс, — Мэрис скрестила руки на груди и исподлобья посмотрела на имперца в упор. — Она назвала тебя красистором, то есть выказала тебе уважение как временному командиру Крепости Руки. И самое главное, Рурр’охаза’сабосен никак не выразила недовольства тем, что ты не смог произнести ее имя. Предвзятости к тебе, как к инородцу, у нее нет. Ты интересен ей!

— Как ты это поняла? — удивился капитан.

— Ну… у меня есть персональный чисс. Очень внимательный и наблюдательный, — Мэрис снова принялась ерничать, видя замешательство друга. — Познакомить?

Увидев, что Восс уже набрал воздуха, чтобы, как следует, выругаться, она кинула в него мейлураном, взятым из вазы на столике.

— И как вы… взаимодействуете? — лицо имперца напряглось, а ногти впились в мякоть ловко пойманного плода.

— О, достаточно своеобразно, — уклончиво ответила Мэрис. — Главное, не бойся их искусства, научись расслабляться и доверять.

— Искусство - это веревки? — Парк испуганно поежился, мейлуран выскользнул из рук и упал на землю. — И нож?..

— Нож для воинов, — успокоила его Мэрис. — Для ммм… партнеров только веревки, если ты не захочешь большего.

Парк в испуге округлил глаза.

— Знаешь, когда я пересекся с Трауном в Императорском дворце… — еще больше занервничал имперец.

— Спокойно, — Мэрис перебила его и положила ладонь на костяшки его пальцев, выказывая поддержку. — То, что произошло между Трауном и тобой, не должно разглашаться. Таков этикет. Ни я, ни любой другой чисс не смеют лезть в ваши отношения, равно как и ты не должен интересоваться мной и Трауном. Это воспринимается как неуважение. В свою очередь и я не посмею спрашивать о тебе и Рурр’охаза’сабосен, если ты решишь взаимодействовать с ней.

— Не понимаю… — Восс, кажется, окончательно перепугался и запутался совсем. — Слишком сложно все это и… необычно.

— Аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен прибыла на Нирауан по доброй воле. Чтобы успешно здесь адаптироваться, она должна научиться уважать традиции людей, — терпеливо объясняла Мэрис. — Покажи ей нашу культуру. Не бойся быть тем, кто ты есть на самом деле. Чиссы — сдержанная, скрытная раса, но более всего они ценят искренность. А ты уже напрямую выразил ей свою симпатию, и это, поверь мне, не осталось незамеченным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ч’ирцсен - госпожа


	2. Chapter 2

— Красистор _Всс’арк_ , — женщина сдержанно склонила голову, показывая, что готова к формальному разговору, и сердце капитана замерло.

Пламя ее глаз сжигало дотла. Казалось, будто оно отпечатывало все эмоции с напряженного лица, анализировало любое движение тела. Как Траун… Рурр’охаза’сабосен очень похожа на гранд-адмирала, но слишком холодна, слишком неприступна. В этот раз ткань белоснежного сари, элегантно стягивающего бедра и плотно обхватывающего плоскую грудь, покрыли золотистые узоры, ажурно вьющиеся вокруг талии, подчеркивая ее. Волосы заплетены в несколько толстых кос, словно иссиня-черные ленты, спускающиеся на плечи. Она была настолько прекрасна, что Восс не сразу вспомнил, что надо что-то сказать в ответ. Все слова вылетели из головы, словно он оказался желторотым кадетом перед проницательным взором строгого тренера.

— Приветствую, аристокра… — имперец замялся, вспоминая последовательность букв, звуков и придыханий ее имени (Хатт подери! Он же несколько вечеров учился его выговаривать!), но красивый грудной голос не дал ему продолжить.

— Рохазас, — назвала она свое среднее имя.

—  _Рохазас_ , — пролепетал Парк и, вспомнив, что он имперский офицер, выпрямился и протянул ей руку. — Зовите меня Восс.

Изящные пальцы легли на его предплечье и вежливо сжали в чисском рукопожатии. Восс прикоснулся к гладкой синей коже — плотной, непохожей на человеческую и невероятно приятной на ощупь — и вздрогнул от ее прохлады. Темно-алые глаза внимательно изучали его реакцию, его мимику. Так близко… эти глаза находились так близко. Восс едва сдержал восторженный вздох. Рохазас совсем не уступала ему в росте. Крепкая, сильная и в то же время невероятно женственная, она стояла напротив, ожидая продолжения диалога.

— Вы говорите на сай-бисти? — спросил он, силясь прочесть на бесстрастном лице хоть какую-либо эмоцию.

Чисс отрицательно покачала головой. Едва не выругавшись по привычке, Восс заметил, что все еще сжимает ее предплечье и, почувствовав предательский румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках, разжал пальцы.

—  _Я учиться говорить на язык людей_ , — с жестким акцентом сказала она, видя его замешательство. —  _Мои хзебах ***** , помогать переводить, если я не понимать вас_.

Восс покосился на двух высоких и крепких чиссов, стоявших прямо у нее за спиной. Эти воины прибыли в Крепость Руки одними из первых и неплохо освоили общегалактический язык. Но Парка стесняло присутствие посторонних. Общение, как ни крути, не будет приватным.

— Показать вам Крепость? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Парк.

—  _Ч’ирцсен Фераси и красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо сделать это в день, я прибывать_ , — иссиня-черные брови слегка приподнялись, будто чисс удивлялась наивности человека.

Парк снова едва не выругался. На чисскую женщину такой, казалось бы, простой выход на диалог, возможность показать свои знания и компетентность, проявить гостеприимство не произвели никакого впечатления.

—  _Я желать посетить…_  — она задумалась, припоминая слово, а потом провела аналогию, изящно коснувшись белоснежного подола сари. —  _Туда, где одежда такого цвета_.

— В научный центр, — догадался Парк.

—  _Да, в научный центр_ , — кивнула чисс.

— Я провожу, — не понимая, каким образом сопровождать аристокру, Парк просто сделал приглашающий жест.

Путь прошел в молчании. То есть Парк все время молчал, слушая, как Рурр’охаза’сабосен переговаривалась со своими сопровождающими, судя по жестам, спрашивая о тех или иных деталях интерьера, встречавшихся на пути. Сверхскоростной лифт произвел на нее неизгладимое впечатление. Траун специально приказал установить модели лифтов, используемые на звездных разрушителях, чтобы быстро и безопасно добираться до исследовательского центра, находившегося под землей.

В самом центре имперцу тоже не представилась возможность провести экскурсию, ибо, вместо того чтобы отправиться в ангар, где с использованием чисских и имперских технологий конструировались прототипы военных машин, аристокра предпочла задержаться в лаборатории генной инженерии. В этой стезе Парк ничего не понимал от слова совсем. Он знал, что Траун, заинтересовавшись технологиями времен Войны Клонов, сделал ставку на эксперименты в области биомедицины, клонирования и создания искусственных органов, но сам капитан в эту вотчину старался не лезть, ибо был наслышан о секретных лабораториях Центра Империи и ужасах, царивших там. Хотя в научном центре Крепости Руки все исследования над живыми и разумными организмами проходили достаточно гуманно и с согласия последних, Парку все равно было не по себе.

Один из инженеров мигом подлетел к имперско-чисской делегации, и между ним и аристокрой Рурр’охаза’сабосен посредством перевода одного из сопровождающих завязался длинный диалог. Научная терминология показалась Воссу еще более заковыристой и непонятной, чем чеунх. Но, сопровождая чиссов, он старался держать лицо и делать умный, заинтересованный вид.

Рурр’охаза’сабосен много спрашивала про клонирование, построение каких-то векторов из ДНК, внедрение их в плазмиды, создание генно-модифицированных организмов, выращивание искусственных тканей и эксперименты с регенерацией. Парк в жизни не представлял, чем занимаются ученые Корпуса Инженеров, многое для него стало открытием. От длинного и слишком заумного разговора разболелась голова. Персонал, видя, что пожаловал сам заместитель гранд-адмирала, засуетился. Чашка свежезаваренного кафа и уютный конференц-зал с демонстрационными моделями, но самое главное — с мягкими креслами, не заставили себя долго ждать. Главной проблемой стало не заснуть от длинного и монотонного монолога ведущего инженера.

—  _Примите благодарность, что сопровождать, красистор В’сс_ , — сказала Рурр’охаза’сабосен после того, как они покинули стены научного центра.

— Не стоит благодарности, — отозвался Парк и отвел взгляд, слишком тяжело было выдерживать изучающее пламя внимательных темно-алых глаз. — К сожалению, я не силен в области генной инженерии и не смог поддержать беседу.

 _— Вы — красистор, ваша задача защищать ваша Империя_ , — ответила она и, немного подумав, добавила: — _И не дать напасть потенциальный враг._

Парк улыбнулся столь завуалированному комплименту. Значит, аристокра осведомлена о тактике упреждающего удара и поддерживает философию Трауна.

— Чем вы занимались в Доминации, аристокра Рохазас? — поинтересовался Восс, в то время как вся процессия неспешно проходила по одному из длинных ангаров.

Женщина остановилась, внимательно на него посмотрела и, бросив короткий взгляд на переводчика, начала рассказывать:

— Каждая Правящая семья выполняет отведенную роль в чисском обществе. Представители Второй правящей семьи Рур развивают медицину, биологические науки и образование. Склонных к этим областям знаний молодых чиссов принимают в нашу Правящую семью, чтобы они смогли реализовать свой потенциал и принести пользу Доминации. Я была ответственна за развитие ветвей генной инженерии и ксенобиологии, — на мгновение Парку показалось, что синяя кожа собеседницы потемнела. — Области интересов Правящих семей часто пересекаются, поэтому, помогая чиссам вступать в контакт с другими разумными существами и изучать инопланетные технологии, я активно сотрудничала с представителями Пятой правящей семьи Чаф и Восьмой Правящей семьи Мит.

— Гранд-адмирал Траун из Правящей семьи? — удивился Парк, сопоставив знакомое сочетание букв первого имени Трауна.

— Да, — через переводчика ответила Рохазас и внимательно посмотрела на гигантский остов АТ-АТ, у которого они остановились. — Семья Мит ответственна за развитие военных технологий и внешнеполитических связей. Митт'рау'нуруодо мог бы многое сделать для Доминации, если бы не изгнание.

— Интересно, — пробормотал имперец, с жадностью поглощая крохи информации о прошлом гранд-адмирала. Траун предпочитал не распространяться о своей родине, да и Парк считал, что не имеет права спрашивать, хотя иной раз его съедало любопытство, когда чисс философствовал о разнице культур.

— Вы хотите развивать генную инженерию в крепости Руки? — спросил Парк, догадавшись, чем обусловлен интерес Рохазас к разработкам научного центра.

—  _Если мне будет позволено_ , — уже без переводчика произнесла она и склонила голову вбок, демонстрируя, что разговор подошел к концу.

Так не хотелось расставаться. Казалось, контакт вот-вот установлен, и беседа пошла в нужное русло, пусть и с переводчиком, но Рохазас решила по-другому.

Попрощавшись, капитан Восс Парк остался стоять на месте, наблюдая, как высокая, изящная женщина в сопровождении двух чисских мужчин покинула ангар. Первым впечатлением от совместного времяпрепровождения стало то, что Рурр’охаза’сабосен практически не обращала на него внимания, концентрируясь на разговоре с чиссами и инженером и лишь последние десять минут уделив общению. По-видимому, она воспринимала его как еще одного сопровождающего и определенно как инородца. Парк понурил голову. Как жаль, что он не умеет читать мимику чиссов, интерпретировать их взгляды и невербальные жесты! Рурр’охаза’сабосен оставалась для него загадкой, недостижимым идеалом, холодным и неприступным, словно величественные ледники Хота.

Поежившись, Парк вспомнил, как впервые встретился с аристокрой. «Быстрый удар» тогда сопровождал флагман «Предостерегающий» в рейде за пиратами. После успешного элиминирования угрозы Парк несколько часов провел на флагмане, обсуждая рапорт с капитаном Нирицем. Но затем Траун приказал обоим спуститься в главный ангар.

Небольшая матово-черная яхта только-только приземлилась. Рота штурмовиков, как обычно, по уставу, выстроилась в парадном построении. Парк замер в стойке смирно и бросил взгляд на впереди стоящих Мэрис Фераси и Трауна. Его всегда удивляла контрастность этой пары. Они не выставляли свои отношения на публику, общаясь друг с другом исключительно в рамках субординации. Но Парк видел нежность, лучившуюся из голубых глаз девушки, а голос Трауна становился немного мягче, когда он разговаривал с ней. Пару раз Восс даже наблюдал, как Мэрис и Траун прогуливались в парке. Она держала его под локоть, а он замедлял шаг, подстраиваясь под нее. Они были счастливы вдвоем. Парк даже немного завидовал смелости Мэрис, но больше всего удивлялся деликатности и галантности Трауна.

Как выходцу из семьи, насчитывающей несколько поколений военных, ему с детства привили постулат — сначала карьера и звездолеты, а девушки потом. Так и сложилось, что к тридцати годам у Восса за плечами была блестящая военная карьера и пара-тройка несерьезных романов. После того, как «Быстрый удар» назначили в Неизведанные регионы, мысли о противоположном поле и создании собственной семьи окончательно покинули Восса: стало совсем не до того, а на Нирауане практически не было служащих девушек. Даже в Центре Империи понимали, что Неизведанные регионы с их нестабильной обстановкой и множеством опасностей — не место для дам.

Шлюз открылся, и на борт «Предостерегающего» ступила пассажирка. Восс никогда не видел чисских женщин. Мужчины-чиссы же до недавнего времени казались ему всеми на одно лицо. А здесь… словно дух из лайсатранских сказаний, она предстала перед встречающей делегацией. Восс вытаращил глаза от удивления. Лишь когда Траун представил его, Парк рассеянно кивнул и не по уставу отсалютовал. Но на это, казалось, никто не обратил внимания. Темно-алый взгляд, мимолетно скользнув по имперцу, уперся в Мэрис Фераси, одетую в сари — национальную одежду чиссов. Воссу показалось, что на лице аристокры Рурр’охаза’сабосен мелькнуло недовольство, а затем в сопровождении Трауна она направилась внутрь корабля. Парк еще долго стоял бы, как вкопанный и размышлял о холодной красоте женщины-чисса, если бы адъютант, позвонивший в комлинк, не возвестил о том, что шаттл готов доставить его обратно на «Быстрый удар».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *хзебах - сопровождающий


	3. Chapter 3

После сражения с флотом Нусо Эсвы у системы Илум, завершившимся сильными потерями с обеих сторон, имперский звездный разрушитель «Быстрый удар», принявший в пылу битвы всю ярость противника на себя, был отправлен на Нирауан. На орбите его разместили в ремонтный док, и технический персонал, вооруженный армией дроидов-астромехаников, принялся за починку корпуса и орудий.

Практически весь экипаж, кроме дежурной смены, был отправлен на отдых в Крепость Руки. Капитан Восс Парк принял решение остаться на своем корабле и нести вахту. В каком-то смысле он показывал положительный пример подчиненным, как командир, способный выполнять рутинные обязанности наравне с младшим персоналом. На самом же деле после каждого сражения, а тем более такого кровопролитного, как предыдущее, на капитана накатывала хандра, и хотелось побыть наедине с собой.

Вместо того чтобы отправиться отдыхать в свои апартаменты на Нирауане, он остался на мостике. Поскольку звездный разрушитель находился в доке, а основные системы функционировали в штатном режиме, на вахте было достаточно одного человека. Присев в пустующее кресло в вахтенной яме, Восс занялся бумажной работой. Взгляд его задержался на отчете из научного центра. За последние пару месяцев в медицинском подразделении был совершен прорыв в области изучения бакты, удалось поднять эффективность ранозаживления почти вдвое. Руководила научной группой, как нетрудно догадаться, аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен, быстро нашедшая контакт с людьми и действительно оказавшаяся специалистом своего дела. Многие раненные во флоте гранд-адмирала Трауна после сражения с Эсвой плавали в модифицированной бакте.

Дверь, ведущая в недра корабля, с громким шипением открылась, и Парк вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Почему не доложили о прибытии? — рявкнул он, увидев в полумраке две фигуры и гордо выпрямившись, поднялся на мостик. — Это звездный разрушитель, а не проходной двор!

— Капитан Парк, мы просим прощения, — от звука знакомого голоса волосы на голове встали бы дыбом, если бы не форменная кепи.

— Мэрис… э… госпожа Фераси? — Восс замялся, совсем забыв о субординации, когда увидел сияющие в полумраке темно-бордовые глаза. В сопровождении Мэрис на мостик взошла сама Рурр’охаза’сабосен.

— Аристокра Рохазас, — как можно теплее поприветствовал ее Парк, удивившись, что женщины явились без сопровождающих чиссов, и повернулся к Фераси. — Могу я узнать, что вы здесь делаете?

— Прошу прощения, капитан Парк, — снова извинилась Мэрис. — Я не увидела вас в списках прибывших на Нирауан и попросила доставить меня обратным рейсом сюда, чтобы узнать, все ли в порядке. А аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен в самый последний момент изъявила желание составить мне компанию.

Парк изумленно задержал взгляд на неожиданных собеседницах. Миниатюрная, хрупкая Мэрис смотрелась странно в обществе высокой и статной чисской аристокры. Весь облик последней отливал благородством и нечеловеческой красотой. На этот раз ее тело было облачено в белый костюм Корпуса Инженеров, на котором красовались нашивки Империи Руки. Иссиня-черные волосы убраны в компактный пучок. Рохазас напоминала притаившуюся хищницу, поблескивая темно-алыми глазами в приглушенном свете мостика. Но Восс все еще негодовал — из ангара о прибытии посетительниц на челноке ему не доложили.

На поясе запищал комлинк. Как вовремя!

— Капитан Парк, — откликнулся имперец и несколько минут слушал запоздавший доклад. — Принято, — он строго посмотрел на Мэрис и негодующе произнес. — Прибыл еще один шаттл с чиссами. Похоже, вы отправились с Нирауана без сопровождения, — он исподлобья взглянул на Рохазас. — Негоже оставлять аристокру без эскорта.

— Я переговорю с ними и приведу сюда, — Фераси улыбнулась и бросила взгляд на аристокру, безмолвно испрашивая разрешения оставить ту наедине с человеком.

— Я подожду вас здесь, — чисс грациозно склонила голову, и они обменялись еще несколькими фразами на чеунхе.

Как только дверь за Мэрис закрылась, Восс тяжело вздохнул. Остаться наедине с ней. С чисской женщиной. За все то время, что он провел на Нирауане, они общались от силы раз пять, да и то формально, решая дела касательно поставок бакты и необходимого оборудования. Черту, ведущую к неформальному разговору, Рохазас никогда не переступала.

Взяв себя в руки, Парк вежливо произнес:

— Видеть вас на моем корабле большая честь.

— Принять ваше гостеприимство для меня еще большая честь, красистор Восс, — женщина с той же непроницаемой маской на лице внимательно рассматривала его.

— Вы хорошо научились говорить на общегалактическом языке, — сказал Парк, не зная, с чего начать разговор. — Прогресс налицо.

— Благодарю вас, красистор Восс, — ответила женщина, внимательно наблюдая за ним. — Ч’ирцсен Фераси очень хороший учитель. Я поражена ее познаниями о чиссах и грамотным владением языка, — в ее голосе прозвучали уважительные нотки, а затем был озвучен ну совершенно неожиданный вопрос: — Так это вы внесли решающий вклад в победу над Нусо Эсвой?

Восс замялся и, заложив руки за спину, сжал их в кулаках, стараясь скрыть волнение.

— Это заслуга гранд-адмирала Трауна. Я лишь выполнял его приказ, и звездный разрушитель оставался на передовой, сдерживая противника столько, сколько потребовалось. Победа досталась Империи, но очень дорогой ценой.

— Но вы защитили ваше государство и ваших граждан от попытки вторжения, — серьезно сказала Рохазас. — Это самый важный вклад в безопасность народа, который только может сделать воин.

Парк удивленно вздернул брови и округлил глаза. Об этом аспекте служения Империи он никогда не задумывался. Корабли, управление флотом, готовность перехватить в сражении инициативу на себя — это то, к чему он привык еще со времен обучения в Имперской академии и что считал естественным. Это его жизнь.

— Я просто выполняю свою работу, — гордо вздернув подбородок, произнес он, тем не менее принимая комплимент. — Не желаете ли пройтись по мостику?

Рохазас кивнула и последовала за Парком, не подхватив его под руку, как сделала бы Мэрис, а отставая на полшага, словно младший по званию офицер, а не почетный гость.

— На «Предостерегающем» мостик шире, — оглянувшись, заметила она. — И вахтенная яма больше.

— «Быстрый удар» — один из первых звездных разрушителей своего класса, спущенных с верфей Куата, — пояснил Парк. — «Предостерегающий» относится к иному, более продвинутому классу кораблей, — он сдержанно улыбнулся. — Личный подарок Императора гранд-адмиралу Трауну аккурат перед его отправлением в Неизведанные регионы.

— Вы цените своего красистора, доверяете ему — отметила Рохазас, застыв перед центральным иллюминатором. — Это очень по-чисски.

— Ваш народ ценит преданность и доверие, — неожиданно для себя ответил Парк и, повернувшись, прямо посмотрел женщине в глаза. — Гранд-адмирал заслужил мое.

Алое свечение ее взора будто стало ярче. На этот раз Рохазас отвела взгляд и покорно опустила голову.

— Мои извинения, красистор Восс, — ее тон изменился, стал более уважительным что ли, но в нем звенели нотки сожаления.

Столь неожиданной реакции Парк уж никак не ожидал.

— Аристокра Рохазас, я сказал что-то не то? — деликатно спросил он и, забывшись, почти коснулся широкой ладонью ее плеча, но тут же отдернул ее, вспомнив с кем он.

— Я удивлена, — ответила она и, отойдя на несколько шагов, повернулась к иллюминатору, рассеянным взглядом рассматривая звезды, — но я не вправе осуждать. Еще раз прошу меня простить.

Вспомнив разговор с Мэрис в беседке, Парк густо покраснел и сообразил, как его слова были интерпретированы. Еще во время связывания Парк понял, что этот процесс для чиссов сродни некому культу, важному обряду, чему-то тайному, напоминающему близость между мужчиной и женщиной и, по-видимому, не только. Его догадки подтвердила Мэрис, отказавшаяся общаться на эту тему. И вот теперь аристокра Рохазас явно чувствовала себя неловко, будто невольно встала между капитаном и гранд-адмиралом, словно, сама того не подозревая, влезла в их отношения.

Парк удивленно заморгал. Но ведь Мэрис и Траун пара! Ей ли не знать? Так почему же такая реакция?

Ее стройный силуэт покоился у иллюминатора, а транспаристил отражал свет алых глаз. Рохазас походила на комету, затерявшуюся в черноте космоса и направлявшуюся к центру звездной системы, чтобы облететь вокруг нее и исчезнуть в бесконечности на многие тысячи лет или, сменив траекторию, сгореть в пламени солнца.

Восс подошел к ней со спины и замер в нерешительности. Рохазас прямо дала понять, что испытывает симпатию, но если она не примет его или посчитает его действия оскорбительными?..

Ладони сами легли на плечи, и Парк осторожно обнял ее, аккуратно прижав к себе. По прохладной, гладкой коже пошли волны, похожие на мурашки. Попытки отстраниться не было. Ладони опустились ниже и легли на талию. Восс замер, ожидая, что Рохазас отпрянет, но изящные прохладные пальцы мягко прикоснулись к тыльным поверхностям ладоней, а голова немного повернулась в его сторону. Касание щеки обожгло приятной прохладой.

Он нежно обнял Рохазас и деликатно накрыл ее губы своими. Поцелуй получился робким и длинным. Необычная пара — алоглазый чисс и белокожий человек — будто застыла посреди Вселенной, купаясь в свете далеких звезд, сияющих за иллюминатором. Парк все еще боялся напугать Рохазас. Оторвавшись от ее губ, он заметил, что женщина опустила веки, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Затем плавно она повернулась к нему и коснулась ладонью щеки.

Темно-алое пламя чисского взора оплавило мягкий янтарь человеческих глаз. Кончик ее носа коснулся другой щеки, и прозвучал шумный вдох, от которого мурашки побежали по коже. Рохазас будто впитывала его запах. Тонкие пальцы провели по шее, двигаясь деликатно и осторожно, а затем, когда Парк, наслаждаясь приятными прикосновениями, рефлекторно запрокинул голову, тонкие губы чисса примкнули к светлой коже.

Едва только он почувствовал касание зубов, как непроизвольно вздрогнул, но Рохазас, не желая его напугать, аккуратно прочертила влажную линию по коже над кадыком. Языком… оказавшимся шершавым. Восс удивленно охнул, на что услышал мягкое шипение, вибрация от которого передалась по всему телу.

Рохазас отстранилась и внимательно посмотрела на него. Восс нехотя выпустил ее из объятий.

— Прошу пр… — выдал было он, чувствуя, как лицо заливается краской.

— У вас кожа необычная, — прошелестела чисс, деликатно перебив его. — Мягкая и в то же время колючая.

Восс мысленно отругал себя, сообразив вдруг, что в пылу свалившихся на него обязанностей и не заметил, как отрастил трехдневную щетину.

— И запах необычный… — задумчиво произнесла она. — Что значит касание губ?

Немного опешив от вопроса, Восс вовремя взял себя в руки, припомнив, что перед ним представительница иной расы.

— Это поцелуй, — сказал Парк и сразу же пояснил. — Так люди выражают чувства по отношению друг к другу, — Рохазас кивнула, принимая его ответ. — А что сделали вы? — поинтересовался он, помня приятное прикосновения шершавого языка, прохладных губ и попытку укуса.

—  _Ч’усабах_ , — ответила она и, подумав, добавила: — Это значит почти то же самое, что у людей.

— Почти? — поймал на слове Парк.

— Это важный шаг к доверию, — сказала она и положила изящные руки ему на плечи. — Могу я попробовать… _поцелуй_?

Парк обнял ее и погладил по спине. Манящие губы приблизились к нему и мягко прикоснулись, даря новые, приятные ощущения. Неумелый, но такой эстетичный поцелуй оказался сладок, словно сок спелого джогана, и Парк, положив широкую ладонь на ее затылок, деликатно взял инициативу на себя, по-человечески страстно прильнув к губам. И снова прикосновение шершавого языка удивило, но не отпугнуло. Восс крайне деликатно провел по нему, поражаясь, насколько удивительна женщина, находящаяся рядом с ним и, едва не отдернулся, когда крючковатые, подвижные сегменты, проникнув в рот, провели по его языку.

— Не пугайтесь, — прошептала она, на миг отстранившись от его губ.

Отбросив все страхи, Парк углубил последующий поцелуй, Рохазас была не против. Так необычно, красиво и в то же время опасно. Адреналин выбросился в кровь, заставив ее бурлить, а ритм ударов сердца увеличился. Ее язык аккуратно двигался, изучая его и бороздя внутренние стороны щек и верхнее нёбо. Прикосновение к корню вызвало приступ кашля.

Восс отпрянул и увидел перед собой темно-алые глаза, в которых застыла тревога, и, успокаивающе улыбнувшись, провел подушечками пальцев по гладкой коже подбородка. Поняв его желание, Рохазас запрокинула голову, опустив затылок на человеческую ладонь, а Восс покрыл поцелуями ее шею и плавно провел языком по трахее.

— Мягко и горячо, — выдохнула чисс, громко и чувственно зашипев в такт его ласкам.

Двигаясь кончиком языка вдоль шеи, Восс почувствовал, как под синей кожей задвигался надгортанник, а руки Рохазас легли на затылок, плотнее прислоняя его голову к себе.

— Кусайте.

Боясь причинить боль, Парк несмело коснулся зубами кожи над сонной артерией и несильно сомкнул зубы. Из ее уст вырвалось бархатистое шипение. Еще укус, еще, и вот уже сам Восс вошел во вкус, чередуя покусывания с влажными прикосновениями языка.

Нежные поглаживания распаляли. Восс сильнее прижал ее тело к себе. Рохазас подпустила его. Пальцы нетерпеливо ощупывали ткань костюма, пытаясь найти застежки, но одежда оплетала стройную фигуру будто дефлекторный щит, сквозь который прорваться было непросто.

Звук открывающейся двери подействовал как электрический разряд. Точно проходной двор, а не разрушитель!

— Красистор, — чисс быстро отстранилась и оправила костюм.

— Аристокра, — он выпрямил плечи и по привычке отвел глаза, на секунду все же встретившись с темно-алым взором.

Фераси и чиссы прибыли за Рурр’охаза’сабосен, выражение лица которой вновь стало непроницаемым. Парк так же приосанился, поднял подбородок и расправил плечи, демонстрируя идеальную военную выправку. Лишь пальцы рук в напряжении сцепились за спиной.

Аристокра ответила взаимностью. Сделала первый шаг навстречу. Значит, следующим этапом будут веревки…

Восс сдержанно поприветствовал двух чиссов, подозрительно прожигавших его алыми глазами, но они волновали его меньше всего. Он ощущал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете, ведь ему ответила взаимностью та, к которой он долгое время испытывал симпатию. И в то же время грядущие события пугали его настолько, что хотелось увести «Быстрый удар» как можно дальше от Нирауана и не возвращаться еще месяц-другой.


	4. Chapter 4

Восс сообразил, что сморозил величайшую в своей жизни глупость почти сразу после того, как озвучил просьбу. Алые глаза гранд-адмирала прожгли его, словно турболазерный огонь из всех вместе взятых орудий «Предостерегающего». На лице чисса отразились смесь глубокого удивления и нездорового восторга. Похоже, слова капитана Парка развеселили его не на шутку. На лице играла мягкая, почти снисходительная улыбка, будто перед гранд-адмиралом стоял ребенок, испросивший о чем-то таком, что ему еще знать не положено.

— Я не ослышался, капитан? — вкрадчиво переспросил Траун, подавшись вперед и подперев подбородок тыльной стороной ладони, улыбка на его лице стала шире.

Парку всегда было любопытно, как смеются чиссы, но в нынешней ситуации очень хотелось, чтобы старший по званию назначил ему строгий выговор и отправил на гауптвахту. Но отступать было некуда. Сказанного не воротишь, а продвигаться к намеченной цели он намерен во что бы то ни стало.

— Нет, сэр, не ослышались, — подтвердил Восс, чувствуя, как его колени предательски задрожали, когда облаченная в белую перчатку рука гранд-адмирала извлекла из потайного отделения кресла моток веревки.

Спина рефлекторно выпрямилась, когда чисс грациозно поднялся с широкого кресла, разматывая узел и накручивая веревку на предплечья. Воспоминания нахлынули девятым валом: свет ночного Корусанта, холодное лезвие, бороздящее кожу, прохладные прикосновения, взывающие оторопь, трепет и благодарность.

Траун меж тем бесшумным шагом зашел ему за спину.

— Не надо, сэр! — испуганно выпалил Парк, почувствовав приближение чисса, даже уловил холодок его дыхания, но не смел повернуться. Нахлынувший страх сковал все тело, сделав конечности ватными.

— Вам не нужна моя помощь, капитан, — почти ласково произнес Траун, обойдя Парка, и встал прямо перед ним. — Искусство чиссов могут постигать партнеры как разных, так и одинаковых полов, но для людей это допущение не распространяется. Вы пройдете весь путь самостоятельно. Моя помощь здесь излишня. Связав вас, я лишь причиню вред вам и вашей избраннице.

Сильные, прохладные пальцы сомкнулись на плече, выражая поддержку, и Восс осмелился поднять взгляд. В алых глазах чисса больше не было насмешки, лишь молчаливое понимание и деликатное участие.

— Прошу прощения, сэр… — пролепетал имперец, понимая, насколько глупа была его затея.

— Не бойтесь довериться ей, — негромкие наставительные слова, казалось, проникли в самое сердце, и в то же время Восс в какой-то мере почувствовал облегчение. — Искусство связывания направлено на получение удовольствия, а не боли.

— Буду иметь в виду, сэр, — Восс выпрямился и крепко стиснул протянутую ладонь.

За годы совместной службы Траун был не только его наставником и командиром, он стал хорошим другом, к которому можно было обратиться за советом. Тонкие психологические манипуляции позволяли ему быстро приводить в чувство подчиненных и не давать паниковать в разгар боя или возвращать в реальность вот в таких странных ситуациях… Информация, как всегда в по-чисски завуалированной форме, получена. Осталось понять, осмелится ли сам Восс пойти на этот шаг.

 

***

 

Тренировка закончилась. Уставший, взмыленный капитан Парк поблагодарил чисса Крес’тен’тарти за помощь в освоении ножевого и рукопашного боя и направился в раздевалку, намереваясь затем уединиться в своих апартаментах и принять расслабляющую ванну. Комлинк, спрятанный в кармане кителя, истошно взвыл, будто случилась боевая тревога. По-видимому, ему названивают уже не первый раз.

— Капитан Парк, — отозвался он, нажав зеленую кнопку. — Мэрис? Эм… сейчас буду.

Даже не накинув форму, Восс в тренировочном костюме вышел в коридор. Услышанное настолько потрясло его, что внутри ярким пламенем разгоралась ярость.

_Кто посмел обидеть Рохазас?_

У двери, ведущей в конференц-зал, послышались возбужденные голоса.

— Майор, что здесь происходит? — строго спросил Восс, войдя в помещение, в котором оказались Мэрис, аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен и майор Мош из отдела снабжения. Лицо последнего было перекошено от злости, но, едва завидев капитана, он подобрался и нехотя отсалютовал.

— Капитан Парк! Как хорошо, что вы пришли! — начал имперец. — Госпожа Инородец решила подмять под себя все поставки бакты на Нирауан, чего я, как специалист и как преданный Императору служащий, допустить не могу.

_Госпожа Инородец…_

Восс не раз слышал это обидное прозвище, произносимое за спиной аристокры, из уст имперцев в первые дни пребывания Рурр’охаза’сабосен в Крепости Руки, и не раз делал замечания даже старшим офицерам, посмевшим открыто обсуждать женщину, выставляя ее прелести в грязном свете. Но затем отношение к новоприбывшей изменилось, особенно после того, как ее разработки оказались невероятно ценными для армии и флота. Рохазас заслужила уважение, но так и оставалась холодной женщиной-нечеловеком, пришедшим из иного мира.

Едва только Мош произнес эти слова, как лицо Рурр’охаза’сабосен потемнело, темно-алые глаза вспыхнули холодным огнем. Видимо, еще никто не осмеливался столь нагло и бесцеремонно обозвать ее инородцем прямо в лицо. Мэрис негодующе сжала кулаки и уже готова была ответить имперцу так, как умеет лучше всего — по-кореллиански, да так, что прославленные контрабандисты позавидовали бы.

Восс впился начальственным взглядом в бестолково моргающие глаза подчиненного и, не поворачивая голову к дамам, спокойным тоном произнес:

— Аристокра Рохазас, госпожа Фераси, я прошу вас подождать несколько минут в приемной.

Послышались легкие удаляющиеся шаги человека и практически бесшумный шелест подола сари женщины-чисса.

Ксенофобия, столь распространенная в Центральных Мирах и прививаемая кадетам с первых часов обучения в академиях, в очередной раз вырвалась наружу. Парку было стыдно за своего подчиненного, за то, что он оскорбил женщину — ту, которую он любит всем сердцем. В отношении чиссов-мужчин, грозных и сильных воинов, способных достойно ответить на провокацию, имперцы не высказывали недовольства, боялись. Да и смысла не было. Чиссы, прибывшие сюда, — союзники, сделавшие многое для покорения Неизведанных регионов. В этом участке космоса без прочных союзов с иными расами не выжить. Каждый имперец, прибывавший служить на Нирауан, быстро это усваивал. Мош же совсем недавно прилетел в Крепость из Миров Ядра. По-видимому, оскорбленный тем, что его так несправедливо отправили служить на край Галактики, лишив возможности продолжать карьеру в злачном месте, он решил сорвать злость на аристокре.

— Сэр? — подал голос тот, удивленно рассматривая капитана, все еще облаченного в тренировочную одежду и сжимавшего в руке защитный шлем.

— Майор Мош, — негромко и вкрадчиво, подражая тону Трауна, произнес Парк. — Мы обсудим вопрос о поставках бакты после того, как вас освободят с гауптвахты.

— Но сэр… — возмутился было имперец, весьма удивленный решением командира, но договорить не успел. Восс, кинув шлем на пол, схватил его за грудки и бесцеремонно прижал к стене. Сдавленный ох возвестил о том, что спиной майор приложился знатно. Лезвие карамбиака, подаренного когда-то Трауном, впилось в пах. Имперец испуганно уставился на Восса и замер, боясь пошевелиться.

— Еще раз проявишь неуважение к аристокре Рохазас или к любому другому экзоту, и вся Крепость будет любоваться на заспиртованную часть твоего тела, — тем же ровным и вкрадчивым голосом произнес Парк, Мош же в страхе выпучил глаза и униженно застонал, чувствуя, как карамбиак внедряется в ткань брюк сильнее. — Уверен, отрастить новый с помощью модифицированной бакты у тебя не получится.

Раздался треск разрезаемой ткани, которому вторил испуганный вскрик майора. Восс ловко крутанул на пальце карамбиак, всунул его в ножны и вызвал конвой. Что ж, пусть Мош перед гауптвахтой в таком виде и прогуляется по крепости.

 

***

 

— Гранд-адмирал! — Восс выпрямился и уважительно отсалютовал, помимо Мэрис и Рохазас увидев в приемной своего кабинета гранд-адмирала Трауна.

— Капитан?! — судя по тону голоса и легким вопросительным ноткам Трауну уже было все известно, и он ожидал решения проблемы.

— Аристокра Рохазас, — в торжествующих янтарных глазах Парка вспыхнул яркий огонек. — Я прошу у вас прощения за действия моего офицера. После отбывания на гауптвахте он лично извинится перед вами, — темно-алые глаза аристокры прожигали холодом насквозь, но, по-видимому, она была удовлетворена извинениями. — В качестве компенсации я готов обсудить вопрос поставки бакты лично, дабы решение можно было принять в ближайшие дни.

— Благодарю вас, красистор, — сказала она и чуть улыбнулась, приятный, глубокий голос вызвал волну мурашек.

— Капитан Парк, — Траун уважительно посмотрел на него и галантно подал руку Мэрис, — мы с госпожой Фераси вынуждены вас покинуть.

Он плавно повернулся к аристокре и спросил что-то на чеунхе. В фразе прозвучало уже знакомое слово хзебах. Восс немного растерялся. Присутствие сопровождающих одновременно и успокаивало, и выбивало из колеи. Ему так хотелось разделить момент своего триумфа с женщиной, честь которой он отстоял только что. И если придут чиссы…

— У меня уже есть эскорт, красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо, — вежливо кивнув Трауну, ответила Рохазас на общегалактическом, явно высказывая уважение к собеседнику, не понимающему чеунх.

Восс заметил одобрительный блеск алых глаз Трауна и легкую полуулыбку Мэрис, когда они проходили мимо него. И снова он подивился красоте их пары. Сильный, высокий чисс и хрупкая, миниатюрная человеческая девушка. Мэрис — бывшая контрабандистка, Траун обеспечил ей защиту и многое смог дать — спокойное существование, новую работу, не связанную с криминалом, и любовь. Она счастлива рядом с ним. Восс собственными глазами наблюдал, как из избитой и униженной пленницы она превратилась в нежный цветок, даривший тепло и радость, всем кто заговоривал с ней.

А что сможет дать аристокре Парк? Ведь она уже состоялась в этой жизни. Великолепная, красивая женщина, похожая на далекое полярное сияние, чтобы дотянуться до которого, нужно обладать Силой. Он даже не знал, какой подарок для нее выбрать. После волшебного поцелуя на звездном разрушителе Восс так и не осмелился пригласить аристокру на свидание, даже просто подойти побеседовать не смел. Он боялся ее реакции, не знал, как она воспримет предложение. Он не понимал, какие знаки внимания следует оказывать.

Помня о разговоре Рохазас и Мэрис о завезенных на Нирауан растениях, Парк связался с родителями и попросил доставить семена корулагского бамбука. Чиссы ценят жизнь. Так может быть, столь прекрасная женщина воспримет долгоживущие, красивые растения лучше, чем пышный букет цветов, который завянет через пару дней?

— Красистор Восс, — глубокий, грудной голос вывел его из задумчивости. — Я готова обсудить с вами поставки бакты.

 

***

 

Странно и в высшей степени необычно. Восс только сейчас вспомнил, что до сих пор не переоделся в имперскую форму, оставаясь все в том же тренировочном костюме, взмыленный и вспотевший. Рохазас же, статная и элегантная, облаченная в знакомое белое сари, стояла перед ним и сжимала в руках веревку.

Едва войдя в его кабинет, они подарили друг другу страстный поцелуй. Восс не мог больше сдерживаться, не желал следовать рамкам, установленным имперцами, и жаждал пробить стену этикета, выстроенную чиссами. Рохазас также поддалась его страсти и, прильнув губами к шее, нежно покусывала кожу. Чисский поцелуй больше не пугал, а наоборот заставлял тело возбужденно дрожать. Восс сжимал ее в объятьях, от удовольствия закрыв глаза, пока шершавый язык ласково чертил неровные влажные полосы на шее. Пальцы теребили локоны распущенных иссиня-черных волос, а ноздри трепетали, впитывая тонкий, изысканный аромат ее тела.

— Красистор Восс, — Рохазас взглянула на него и, улыбаясь, протянула моток веревки. — Для меня это честь.

В темно-алых глазах пылало уважение. Холод и чисская надменность уступили место покорности. Парк бросил растерянный взгляд на веревку. Рохазас хочет, чтобы он связал ее. Желает довериться ему. Но ведь Восс ничего не понимает… Не умеет… Боится…

— Аристокра, — он коснулся руки, сжимающей моток веревки и галантно припал на одно колено, касаясь губами тыльной стороны ладони. — Ваше мастерство в искусстве чиссов куда выше моего, — Восс подивился, откуда такие высокопарные слова залезли в голову. — Не окажете ли вы честь мне?

Чисс грациозно опустилась на колени рядом с ним и провела ладонью по щеке. Один из концов все еще смотанной веревки коснулся подбородка. Восс игриво ухватил его зубами, и Рохазас потянула моток на себя, развязывая узел.

— Первый раз добровольно, — констатировала она, сказав это явно для его успокоения. Восс кивнул, подивившись тому, как быстро Рохазас раскусила отношения между ним и Трауном.

Мистический свет темно-алых глаз манил, а веревка, сложенная вдвое, мягко коснулась лба, а затем легла на сомкнувшиеся веки. Восс испуганно схватился за талию и крепко прижал женщину к себе.

Легкий ветерок ее дыхания коснулся уха. Таинственный шепот он скорее уловил сердцем, нежели воспринял слухом.

— Вам ничего не угрожает, красистор. Обряд посвящения в воины отличается от эстетики обвязки добровольного подчиняемого. Болевых приемов нет… — она выдержала паузу и, чувствуя, как пальцы его рук, сжимающих талию, расслабились, прошептала: — Если вы сами того не пожелаете.

От плавного касания прохладных губ по телу разлились волны тепла. Долгий и красивый поцелуй сменился легким укусом в подбородок. Изящные пальцы завели его руки за спину и скрестили их. Веревка, плотно стянув запястья, перекинулась на предплечья. Восс выдохнул, чувствуя дрожь в коленях, и сжал кулаки. Рохазас мягко прильнула к нему, успокаивающе поглаживая по голове, словно приручала испугавшегося дикого нерфа.

Повинуясь ее движениям, Восс встал с колен, сделав несколько шагов, присел на широкий бортик тактического дисплея. Он ничего не видел, но чувствовал ее деликатные прикосновения и веревку, оплетающую грудь все плотнее и плотнее. Рохазас взяла его за затылок и, подарив еще один поцелуй, аккуратно повалила на спину. Ноги, согнутые в коленях, так же оказались в объятьях веревки.

Восс испытывал странные ощущения. Беспомощность. Новое чувство, которое пугало и притягивало одновременно. Он словно оказался пилотом подбитого СИД-истребителя, заключенным в кабине, наполненной вакуумом. Одно неверное движение, и космос поглотит незадачливого человека, защищенного от безымянного холода тонкой оболочкой скафандра. Рохазас перевалила его на живот, принялась подтягивать ноги и обвязывать таз.

— Не шевелитесь, — прошелестела она, и Восс почувствовал, как веревки натянулись. Его тело плавно поднялось в воздух. От нового, необычного положения мышцы напряглись. Веревка врезалась в плоть. Восс испуганно охнул и задергался, рефлекторно силясь вырваться из крепких бондажных объятий.

— Красистор Восс… — мягкий голос прошелестел прямо у уха, а тонкие прохладные ладони прильнули к щекам. — Это не битва, в которой надо выживать. Не ловушка и не пытка. Дышите глубже и прочувствуете то, что предназначено только для вас.

Восс попытался вдохнуть, чувствуя, как бондажный каркас сдавил грудную клетку, зажал ребра, не давая им раскрыться.

— Расслабьтесь, красистор, — эхо магического голоса приятно отдавалось в ушах. — Доверьтесь искусству. Ощутите, как оно поддерживает вас в воздухе, как делает ваше тело совершенным. Вы в полной безопасности.

Деликатное прикосновение и мягкое поглаживание костяшек пальцев заставило кулаки разжаться сами собой. Мышцы предплечий и плеч обмякли, когда прохладные ладони коснулись их. Спина, пресс и бедра также расслабились под воздействием плавных движений Рохазас.

— Очень хорошо, красистор Восс, — одобрительно произнес ее голос, и тело вновь пришло в движение, поднимаясь все выше и выше. Плавный наклон, и Восс почувствовал, как переворачивается вниз головой. Снова внутри зародились зерна страха, но прикосновение прохладных губ словно вознесло разум в другую реальность. Веревка на глазах ослабла. Ресницы затрепетали. Робкий янтарный взгляд встретился с темно-алой бездной чисского взора.

Перед ним существовала лишь она. Рохазас. Столь прекрасная и столь желанная женщина. И сейчас он принадлежал только ей. Бездна ее взора притягивала, манила. Он словно сгорал заживо в ней, плавился в ее гротескном сиянии.

Тактический дисплей активировался. Проектор включился, и проекция изображения замерзшей планеты заполнила видимое пространство. Восс ощущал себя в центре ледника, согреваемый лишь колючим пламенем алых глаз. Поцелуй, легкий толчок и импровизированный подвес, в качестве которого Рохазас использовала нависшую над дисплеем массивную лампу, пришел в движение. Восс чувствовал, как парит в объятьях веревки, а Рохазас внимательно наблюдала за ним, раскачивая подвес все сильнее и сильнее. Больше искусство чиссов не пугало его, наоборот, поглощало, доставляло невероятное наслаждение, наполняя бурей новых эмоций.


	5. Chapter 5

Сон слетел мгновенно. Восс резко сел и попытался нашарить кобуру бластера, оставленную где-то на тумбочке, когда почувствовал холодное прикосновение к щеке. Тихое сопение послышалось буквально под боком. Он недоуменно отодвинулся и включил ночник, мягкий свет которого заставил сонные глаза немного прищуриться.

_Рохазас?_

Женщина-чисс безмятежно спала у него в постели, подложив ладонь под щеку, а вторая рука сползла на подушку - туда, где только что покоилась его голова. Иссиня-черные волосы ажурными волнами рассыпались по сторонам. Красивое, будто высеченное из темно-синего фарфора, лицо было расслабленно, тонкие губы слегка приоткрыты.

Выругавшись про себя, что чуть не нарушил сон великолепной женщины, Восс припомнил события вчерашнего вечера. Они прибыли на Тайферру на разрушителе «Быстрый удар», чтобы провести переговоры о поставке особой партии бакты в Крепость Руки. Рохазас пожелала осуществить некий эксперимент по регенерации тканей, для которого требовался слегка измененный состав целительной жидкости. Восс вместе с чиссом-переводчиком был ее сопровождающим на переговорах. Его приятно поразила манера Рохазас вести дела. Деликатная и в то же время твердая, она дышала уверенностью и внутренней силой. Оторвать от нее взгляд оказалось невозможно, а наслаждаться излучаемым спокойствием и чисским хладнокровием можно было вечно. Женщина-нечеловек смогла приструнить строптивых и жадных до наживы монополистов-тайферрианцев. После того, как сделка завершилась и началась погрузка контейнеров, капитан Парк отважился пригласить Рохазас на свидание.

На женщину-чисса произвела большое впечатление не столько столица Тайферры, сколько обилие растительности. Они долго бродили по обширному лесопарку, и Восс с удовольствием отвечал на множество вопросов о жизни на тропических планетах. Потом они посетили систему подземных пещер в горах. Рохазас очень удивилась, не увидев льда внутри карстовых впадин, и подивилась тому, как в гротах тепло, хотя сам Восс то и дело кутался в китель от холода.

По прибытии на звездный разрушитель Парк узнал, что посылка с корулагским бамбуком наконец-то пришла и находится у него в каюте. Не медля ни секунды, он преподнес долгожданный подарок Рохазас, оказавшейся настолько удивленной столь необычному для чиссов проявлению внимания, что Восс едва не испугался, не зная, как интерпретировать незнакомые эмоции, отразившиеся на ее лице. Женщина долго рассматривала мягкие листочки, притрагивалась к стебелькам и спрашивала об условиях содержания. По возвращении на Нирауан она хотела посадить бамбук в парке Крепости Руки, но Восс отговорил ее. Этот вид бамбука хоть и считался декоративным, но в свободном грунте слыл опасным сорняком и мог погубить остальные растения. Рохазас, казалось, не поверила ему, но согласилась содержать растение в небольшой оранжерее, не давая ему распространяться.

Вечером они снова предались искусству чиссов. После первого связывания Парк чувствовал нечто особенное к Рохазас. Помимо влюбленности, он ощущал доверие, настолько сильное, что готов был испытывать любые обвязки, висеть вниз головой сколь угодно долго и осуществлять любые ее желания. В этот раз Рохазас долго держала его на подвесе и, к удивлению Парка, привязала к нему себя. Они кружились вместе в романтичном веревочном танце, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, дыша в унисон, слушая стук сердец. Когда последняя веревка была снята с запястий, Восс, очень уставший и в некоторой степени измотанный, совершенно неожиданно для себя заснул, положив голову прямо на руки возлюбленной.

Она осталась рядом, пожелав разделить с ним сон. На диване лежали аккуратно свернутые мотки веревок, а поверх них белоснежное сари, что прошлым вечером так красиво обхватывало фигуру женщины-чисса. Восс взглянул на Рохазас и чуть было не рассмеялся. Она позаимствовала его рубашку вместо сорочки, завернувшись в нее, как в спальный мешок. Восс же сам так и спал в брюках и в черной форменной майке.

Подивившись столь необычной ситуации, он снова прилег рядом с Рохазас и коснулся ее волос. Они были жесткими, но очень приятными на ощупь. Пальцы провели по точеным скулам и острому подбородку. Восс снова залюбовался благородной красотой чисской женщины. До этого он не мог оценить привлекательность нелюдей, да и особо внимания не обращал, всецело поддерживая ксенофобные настроения офицеров флота. Инородцы были для него существами второго сорта, с которыми, впрочем, он достаточно легко находил общий язык, когда дело касалось совместных операций. Но после встречи с Трауном и длительной службы под его началом, Восс будто стал видеть мир другими глазами, уловил новые оттенки видимого спектра, смог разглядеть многое, прежде сокрытое от взора.

 _Чтобы увидеть Галактику, достаточно лишь открыть глаза_ , говорила старая корулагская мудрость. И Парк увидел. Перед ним целой Галактикой предстала гордая чисская женщина.

Рохазас рядом, от одного осознания этой мысли тело будоражило восторгом. Ему стоило огромных усилий подавить свои мужские инстинкты. Он позволил себе лишь аккуратно прикоснуться губами к прохладной щеке.

Из-под ресниц пробилось алое свечение глаз. Сонная Рохазас плавно повернула голову и посмотрела на него.

— Спите, — мягко прошептал Парк и плотнее укутал ее одеялом.

— Согреете меня? — неожиданно попросила она, немного сиплый спросонья голос стал для него настоящей музыкой. Парк, не веря своему счастью, нырнул под одеяло, робко обнял ее и зарылся носом в иссиня-черные волосы. Рохазас положила голову ему на плечо и глубоко вздохнула.

— Очень жарко, — промурлыкала она, поглаживая его по подбородку, — и приятно.

Парк почувствовал, что краснеет. Ее запах пьянил, прохлада кожи заставляла мурашки бежать по спине. Восс усилием воли заставил себя не поддаваться нахлынувшей страсти. Он не притронется к ней, если она сама того не пожелает.

Тонкие пальцы провели по каштановым волосам и прикоснулись к затылку. Чувствуя, что сдерживаться все тяжелее, Восс сжал объятья. Тихое шипение пронеслось у самого уха. Рохазас уткнулась переносицей в его подбородок и зашептала:

— Мне так хотелось быть с вами, Восс. Но было страшно, ведь вы — другой, не чисс. Наш народ не одобряет этого. Пару месяцев назад я не могла представить, что это… эти манипуляции возможны. В вас так много эмоций, и все они на поверхности. Бьют ключом, неведомой силой, сопротивляться которой невозможно. Вы притягиваете меня, оплетаете веревками. Я никогда не испытывала такого чувства: тепла, доверия, нежности. Говорят, такое случается раз в жизни.

Восс слушал ее и не мог поверить ушам. Будто и не было той чопорной и холодной аристокры. В его объятьях нежилась красивая женщина, ласковая и желанная, похожая молодой еще не распустившийся листочек бамбука.

— Рохазас, вы… мне… я… — Восс судорожно вздохнул, все слова будто забылись, когда прохладные губы прильнули к его устам.

Он плавно перевалил Рохазас на спину, отвечая на поцелуй. Шершавая радула — Восс знал теперь, как называется язык у чиссов — провела по подбородку и плавно скользнула в рот.

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, он начал судорожно расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Непослушные, дрожащие пальцы скользили по ткани, чуть ли не разрывая ее, а мягкий язык настойчиво ласкал крючковатые сегменты радулы.

— О, Сила… — выдохнул он, закончив поцелуй и увидев ее обнаженное тело.

Рохазас была… другой. Настолько иной, что он даже представить себе не мог, что такое возможно. Черные, шершавые полосы опоясывали грудную клетку, повторяя изгиб ребер и спускаясь на вогнутый живот, лишенный пупка. Грудей как таковых не было, но вместо них присутствовали небольшие бугорки — упругие хрящевые наросты. По-видимому, они наливались молоком, когда женщине-чиссу приходило время выкармливать ребенка. Рохазас была великолепно сложена: хорошо развитый плечевой пояс, упругие бедра, тонкая талия, а изящному рельефу мышц позавидовала бы любая человеческая девушка.

Подивившись красоте ее тела, Восс прильнул губами к шершавым наростам. Рохазас выгнулась дугой и зашипела от удовольствия. Ей нравились прикосновения его горячего языка. Руки продолжали ласкать ее. Кожа плотная, а под ней хорошо развитые мышцы, что, впрочем, не мешало Рохазас выглядеть более чем женственно. Он настолько увлекся, что не почувствовал, как она обхватила его ногами и сначала легким толчком, а затем резким рывком перевалила на спину, усаживаясь сверху. В руке блеснуло лезвие карамбиака. Восс даже не успел испугаться. Молниеносный взмах, и ткань майки оказалась разрезана пополам.

Темно-алые глаза внимательно рассматривали его тело, а тонкие пальцы касались сосков, пупка, сильных, тренированных мышц пресса и ласково поглаживали густые волосы на груди. С каждым прохладным прикосновение становилось все жарче и жарче.

— Не так, как у нас, — задумчиво прокомментировала она и коснулась шершавой радулой соска. Восс замычал от удовольствия, прикрыл глаза и схватился за простыню. Ее движения, такие элегантные и нежные, продолжали распалять. От необычных ласк по телу бежали волны возбуждения. Громкий вздох вырвался из расширенных ноздрей, когда Рохазас провела радулой вокруг пупка и буквально прильнула к нему, одновременно поглаживая ладонями низ живота.

— Я… я… _люблю вас_ … — отрывисто выдохнул он, не в силах больше сдерживать рвущиеся эмоции.

Удивленная Рохазас подняла голову, оперлась ладонями в его плечи и спросила:

— Что это значит?

Восс настолько изумился, что не сразу понял, о чем она. В темно-алых глазах застыл деликатный интерес. Она, и правда, не знает. Неужели у чиссов нет понятия «любовь»?

— Что такое _«люблю»_? — переспросила она, склонив голову, отчего бездонный взгляд приобрел еще более мистический оттенок, а иссиня-черные локоны, упав вниз, защекотали лицо.

Восс загадочно улыбнулся, понимая, что это, быть может, единственный его шанс, и тихо произнес:

— Позвольте показать вам.

С этими словами, он аккуратно взял Рохазас за талию и снова перевалил на спину. Поглаживая вогнутый живот, он внимательно рассмотрел складку кожи в паху. Совсем не похоже на то, что он привык видеть у человеческих девушек. Пальцы аккуратно прикоснулись к промежности. Рохазас задрожала и сомкнула бедра.

— Мне говорили, это очень больно, — тихо произнесла она, уставившись на него глазами, полными испуга.

Восс деликатно отстранился и посмотрел на нее. Вот уж неожиданно, что при всех ее ласках, нежных прикосновениях… при всем ее умении, Рохазас никогда не была с мужчиной. Он галантно подал ей руку и, когда она, поднявшись, присела на его бедра, нежно обнял, шепча на ухо успокоительные слова:

— Я не причиню вам боль, Рохазас. Доверьтесь мне.

— Я вам верю, — шепнула она и, обвив его шею, прильнула к ней губами, даря страстный чисский поцелуй, а оторвавшись, добавила: — Делайте, что должно. Я доверюсь вам так же, как вы доверились искусству чиссов.

Парк аккуратно опустил ее на постель и скинул брюки. Глаза Рохазас округлились от удивления и легкого испуга. Восс довольно улыбнулся, первый раз женщина одарила его таким взглядом. Пожалуй, застывшие в алом пламени эмоции стали самым желанным комплиментом в его жизни.

— Я… я боюсь, что мы не сможем… — в страхе шепнула она.

— Я сделаю все аккуратно, — заверил он, но Рохазас отрицательно покачала головой и взяла его за запястье.

Кожная складка у нее между ног медленно раскрылась, когда ладонь примкнула к промежности. Восс осторожно ввел один палец внутрь и тут же отдернул руку.

— Вы? — он аж присел он неожиданности. — У вас там…

— Я причиню вам боль, — с досадой прошептала Рохазас и робко дотронулась до него. Восс вздрогнул, чувствуя робкое прикосновение к своей плоти, и резко выдохнул — настолько чувственной оказалась ее манипуляция. — Ваши женщины такие нежные?

Осторожный вопрос задан со всей деликатностью. Рохазас не желала унизить или оскорбить его, либо придать сомнению его мужественность, признавая в нем сильного мужчину. Восс понял вдруг, что значили действия Трауна в Императорском дворце: он желал знать, насколько опасен для Мэрис. Даже представить страшно, что должно быть между ног у мужчин-чиссов, если у женщин в лоне это… Его непроизвольно передернуло.

— Как я могу… доставить вам удовольствие? — спросил Парк, понимая, что близость для них с Рохазас под запретом.

— Вы уже доставили, — улыбнулась Рохазас. — Искусство связывания доставляет нам, чиссам, высшее удовольствие, — она положила руку ему на плечо, и Восс лег на спину, повинуясь ее движениям. — Возможно, вот так вам будет приятно.

Восс не успел выдавить ни слова, вместо этого длинный стон сорвался с его губ. Рохазас провела рукой по его плоти и, обвив ее длинной радулой, слегка сжала. Волна наслаждения нахлынула с невероятной силой. От столь изысканного прикосновения Восс едва не кончил. Пальцы сжали простыню, а протяжные стоны рвались из груди. Рохазас двигала радулой искусно и чувственно, ласково касаясь кожи острыми крючьями. Восс чувствовал свою беззащитность перед ней и в то же время понимал, что Рохазас не причинит ему вреда. Ее движения с филигранной точностью манипулировали его возбуждением. Руки обхватили затылок, и Парк мягко прижал ее голову к себе. Тонкие, прохладные губы коснулись головки, и громкий стон разорвал тишину.

Подушечки пальцев прикоснулись к мошонке, аккуратно прощупывая ее. Деликатность и нежность Рохазас поражали. Она словно читала его мысли, угадывала желания, действуя трепетно и в то же время настойчиво. Восс приподнял голову, наслаждаясь не только ощущениями, но и эстетикой ее движений. Такая близость всегда казалась ему извращенной, неправильной, неприятной прежде всего для женщины. Но нежность Рохазас, ее осторожность и ласку он ощущал каждой клеточкой своего тела. Ей приятно доставлять удовольствие ему. Широкой ладонью он провел по ее голове и убрал назад свисавшие вниз локоны волос. Рохазас подняла томный темно-алый взгляд, быстро метнулась к нему и, опустившись на грудь, прильнула губами к шее. Ощутимые покусывания вкупе с изящными движениями ее руки распаляли. Восс опустил ладони на упругие ягодицы и сжал их. Бархатное шипение слилось с его приглушенным стоном.

Наслаждаясь ее ласками, Восс чувствовал восторг от того, что возлюбленная рядом, и в то же время разочарование в себе. Он не сможет доставить ей удовольствие. Как смешно бы это ни звучало, он слишком нежен для нее.

— Восс… — томный голос развеял дымку раздумий. — Вас что-то тревожит?

— Рохазас, вы удивительная женщина, — он отрывисто выдохнул, чувствуя, как ее рука продолжает ласкать его там. — Вы сильная, прекрасная, восхитительная. Я не достоин вас. Я не подхожу вам физиологически.

— Для человеческих мужчин это так важно? — спросила она, внимательно разглядывая его, и тихо добавила, когда получила утвердительный кивок: — Я боюсь боли. Боюсь чисских мужчин. Я бы… не хотела близости с кем-либо из моих соотечественников.

— Вы позволите? — поинтересовался он и плавно перевалил ее на спину. Тень разочарования отразилась и в ее глазах. Рохазас так же жалела, что не может довериться ему. Не желая пока что тревожить ее этой темой, Восс сконцентрировался на красивом теле, плавно касаясь шершавых полос и целуя ее живот. Осторожно согнув ее ноги в коленях и раздвинув бедра, он принялся рассматривать промежность. Складка кожи вновь сокрыла лоно.

— Вот так, — поняв, что он желает, Рохазас взяла его руку и с сильным нажимом провела подушечками пальцев по лобку.

Складка кожи медленно отъехала в сторону. Прозрачная, скользкая жидкость засочилась из лона. Восс аккуратно ввел внутрь палец и вновь подавил желание отпрянуть. Подушечки уперлись во что-то твердое и острое, похожее на чешуйки. Он ощупал самые крайние из них, не решаясь двигаться глубже. Рохазас громко зашипела и выгнулась в спине. Одновременно с этим чешуйки прильнули к стенкам лона, и палец легко проник внутрь.

— Вы можете их складывать? — удивленно спросил он.

— Немного, — ответила она. — Но вы же не…

Отбросив все сомнения, он навалился на нее, плотно прижимая к постели, и забрал страстным поцелуем не прозвучавшую фразу.

— Мы сможем! — твердо сказал Восс. — Я доверюсь вам, как в связывании, а вы…

— …буду контролировать свое тело, — тихо произнесла она, обхватив руками его спину.

Выдохнув, Восс приготовился войти в нее. К собственному удивлению, он не испытывал страха, полностью доверяя Рохазас.

Удивленное шипение сорвалось с ее губ, когда он погрузился в лоно. Иная… совсем не такая…

_Сильная. Прекрасная. Опасная._

Именно так Восс мог описать свои ощущения. Аккуратный толчок, и небольшое сопротивление. Вот здесь она больше похожа на человека. Тонкие пальцы впились в лопатки, а резкое шипение резануло по ушам. Восс подался назад, а затем плавным толчком вошел в нее. Он чувствовал, как двигаются чешуи, как сокращаются стенки лона, как сильно напряжены ее мышцы. Несколько аккуратных и плавных толчков, и он проник в нее до основания и остановился.

— Все хорошо?

Рохазас кивнула и слабо улыбнулась. Из промежности на простыню стекали капельки крови.

— Расслабьтесь и действуйте в такт моим движениям, — ласково сказал он и заботливо провел ладонью по голове.

Восс возобновил плавные движения, а Рохазас тихо зашипела и обмякла, отдавая себя в его руки. Он чувствовал чешуи, но, втянутые, они не причиняли дискомфорта, наоборот плотно обхватывая его плоть и стимулируя возбуждение. Чиссы действительно очень сильные существа. Восс даже представить себе не мог насколько.

Не чувствуя больше сопротивления с ее стороны, он плавно увеличил темп, наслаждаясь близостью и предаваясь приливу страсти. Рохазас опустила руки на его ягодицы, с каждым толчком крепко прижимая их к себе. Бархатистое шипение вторило отрывистым стонам и дополняло звонкие шлепки от соприкосновения тел.

Восс увидел, как вспыхнули ярким пламенем глаза чисской женщины, а шипение стало более резким, пронзительным. Страсть заполняла и ее. Обхватив его затылок, Рохазас впилась зубами в шею, ощутимо смыкая челюсти. Восс вскрикнул от неожиданности и резкой боли, но принял ее игру. Сильные ноги обвили его талию. Рохазас вошла во вкус, почувствовав наслаждение от близости. Чешуи внутри аккуратно зашевелились, но не причиняли ему вреда. Она великолепно контролировала свое тело.

Влажная волна наслаждения накрыла их с головой. Восс с силой сжал ее в объятьях, а Рохазас впилась зубами в сухожилье плеча. Боль и удовольствие слились для Восса в единый вихрь эмоций. Нежная, прекрасная Рохазас принадлежит ему и только ему! Восторг обуял его, а наслаждение, казалось, продолжало длиться вечно.

Едва только волна эмоций схлынула, как Рохазас резко оттолкнула его и, яростно шипя, свернулась в комок, дрожа всем телом. Тяжело дыша от пережитого и одновременно испугавшись, что причинил ей боль, Восс робко прикоснулся к ее плечу.

— Рохазас?

— Со мной все в порядке, — громко выдохнув, ответила женщина и обмякла. — Я могла повредить вас. Они… раскрылись.

Восс кивнул, понимая, что она имеет в виду, опустился на подушку и крепко обнял ее. Рохазас повернулась к нему и коснулась языком плеча. Из неглубокой раны, нанесённой острыми зубами, сочилась кровь. Приятное послевкусие от близости дополнилось на удивление сладостной болью и нежными движениями радулы. Рохазас слизывала кровь, заботливо поглаживая Восса по спине.

— Я поняла, что такое… _любить_ , — прошептала она, и в этих словах, в интонации и придыханиях Восс слышал многое: взаимность, нежность, доверие. Ту палитру чувств, что испытывал сам. — Мне так тепло с вами.

— А мне так хочется согревать вас вечно, — Восс прижимал Рохазас к себе, не желая отпускать. Лишь она одна существовала для него во всей Галактике. Лишь ей он желал дарить свою любовь.


	6. Epilogue

Аудиенция у Императора прошла успешно. Второй раз за время своей карьеры в имперском флоте Восс Парк общался с главой государства лично. К предыдущей встрече он привез ко двору синекожего инородца Митт’рау’нуруодо, ставшего впоследствии гранд-адмиралом Империи. Теперь же его, Восса, чествовали как героя, сыгравшего решающую роль в борьбе с повстанческим движением во Внешнем кольце. Но радость, переполнявшая душу, имела другие, более личные мотивы.

— Поздравляю, коммодор Парк, — прозвучал рядом знакомый вкрадчивый голос.

— Служу Империи, — человек взглянул в алые глаза чисса и позволил себе искренне улыбнуться.

Слова гранд-адмирала Трауна так же касались отнюдь не предоставления внеочередного воинского звания. Пальцы сами дотронулись до запястья, на котором тонкими золотисто-белыми веревками был начертан бесконечный узел ***** — символ единения, так много значащий для чиссов.

— Сэр, я хотел бы поблагодарить вас за поддержку, — Восс гордо выпрямил спину. — Вы и госпожа Фераси всегда были для меня примером.

— Благодарность принята, — сдержанно ответил Траун, в его голосе прозвучали теплые нотки. — Шаттл прибыл. Аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен ждет вас. Берегите ее, коммодор.

Трап с шипением опустился, и Восс Парк спустился в ангар «Предостерегающего» вслед за Трауном.

Их встречали двое. Маленькая и стройная Мэрис, облаченная в алое сари и являющая собой всю хрупкость и нежность женщин человеческой расы; и Рохазас, олицетворявшая нечеловеческую красоту, в которой сочетались нечто мистическое, чуждое и в то же время родное и близкое сердцу. На подоле ее белого сари были вышиты традиционные корулагские узоры, даже длинные иссиня-черные волосы она уложила в высокую прическу, куда вплела тонкие стебельки бамбука. Темно-алый взгляд холоден и проницателен. Лишь в глубине его затаилась нежность, предназначенная только для него, для Восса.

— Приветствую, красистор, — пропела она, опустив взгляд на коммодорскую планку. — Примите мои поздравления.

Восс с достоинством поклонился и галантно подал ей руку. Прохладная кисть легла на широкую ладонь, и на безымянном пальце блеснуло обручальное кольцо. Он мечтательно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как делал ей предложение. Истинный имперец и настоящий чисс. Такого союза, казалось, сама Сила не могла допустить. Но вот они вместе, лишь вчера, под лунами Корулага проведшие обряд бракосочетания. Рохазас приняла его народ, человеческую культуру и традиции, ажурно объединив обе культуры не только в предметах гардероба, но и в собственной душе.

До полного понимания друг друга было еще далеко, но Восс не отчаивался, не строил иллюзий, зная, что их путь будет долгим и трудным. Ведь они сплели две культуры воедино, еще больше сблизив общества чиссов и людей.

Траун и Мэрис уже давно покинули ангар, а Рохазас и Восс продолжали зачарованно смотреть друг на друга.

— Я люблю _тебя_ , — сказала она, робко пробуя нехарактерный для чиссов переход на «ты».

— Рурр’охаза’сабосен, _ты_ … — Восс запнулся, хоть имя он научился более ли менее правильно выговаривать, обращаться к ней таким образом было непросто — слишком благородна Рохазас для этого. —  _Вы_ восхитительны!

Оплавляя горящим взором мягкие янтарные глаза, Рохазас прильнула к нему и подарила по-чисски терпкий и по-человечески чувственный поцелуй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Бесконечный узел («кишки Будды»):  
> http://sansara.net.ua/buddhism/aspects/i/endless_knot1.jpg


End file.
